


This Fragile Heart

by tothestarswholisten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Emma invites Regina to The Rabbit Hole for a night out. Regina gets a little too drunk, Emma cares for her. Based off the prompt: Okay wait. Can we stop joking around like we'd ever actually date? It's really starting to hurt..Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time





	1. Chapter 1

Regina had no idea why she agreed to this. A girls night out with Emma and her friends- and her mother. Though Snow and Regina had come a long way things were never going to be perfect between them.

As Regina stepped through the door of the bar she spotted the blonde sheriff sipping what looked to be wine. Emma was full of surprises.

Emma already had a slight buzz and Ruby, Belle, Ashley and Snow were all giggling away like school children. Out of everyone her mother the great Snow White- was hammered.

Snow locked her eyes on Regina and animatedly went to greet the brunette. Trying not to shoe her away like an irksome fly Regina smiled lightly at the woman and joined everyone else at the bar. The second she did Emma handed her a glass of red and two tequila shots. "You're going to need this if you wanna catch up to them." she tilted her head back to her friends.

"Thank you Emma." Regina downed both shots and her wine in under two minutes.

Emma blinked, startled by the Queens unrefined drinking. She smiled when she saw the smirk playing on the brunettes lips.

As the night progressed the six women retired to a back booth with a tray of tequila and jello shots. Belle and Ruby had sat next to one another, stealing small kisses back and forth. Ashley and Snow were swapping pictures of the kids at home.

Regina and Emma were in two chairs, though at this point it was more like Emma was in a chair and Regina was in her lap. There was no doubt about it that the Mayor was tipsy, but Emma was blissfully unaware of just how far gone she truly was.

At one point as it grew later and later rounding in at just before last call Regina had turned to straddle Emma in her seat. She was pouting. "Come now Sheriff, certainly you see the truth behind such an observation." the Mayor slurred.

Emma placed both hands on Regina's hips and made small circles. The two were the last left in the bar, Tom the owner had given Emma the keys to the place, knowing with the sheriff around he could take a night off.

"Gina you're drunk, behave yourself."

"And you're not?" Regina challenged.

"S'not the point. We can't.."

Regina nipped at Emma's earlobe and whispered, "But sex on a pool table could be so much fun."

Regina was now standing before the blonde pulling her up against her chest. She flicked her wrist and the lights dimmed subliminally in the bar. As the two walked hand in hand to the pool table Regina somehow magicked two pool sticks into Emma's free hand. "Let's play Em-ma."

Emma Swan knew the tone of voice the other woman had, but she couldn't back down from the challenge while she was drunk.

Emma broke the balls first, solids. She bent over the table and lined of the stick best she could. That's when she felt strong hands against her bottom. She groaned, shot at her ball, and missed. 'Sober enough to insult me, drunk enough to tease me.' Emma thought.

"Gina.."

Regina purred as her hands traveled to the front of Emma's body which was now upright. Hands on the blondes thighs Regina's lips found Emma's neck despite her jacket being in the way. When she had her fill of the exposed flesh she discarded Emma's jacket and bit her shoulder.

Emma turned facing Regina and locked their lips in a kiss. Her hands found the hem of Regina's shirt and lifted it above her head.

Clad in just her jeans and lace purple bra Regina was not one to be undone. She popped the button on the saviors jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. A twinkle could be seen in Emma's eyes as her breathing became heavy.

Regina buried her face in Emma's neck as she whispered three words she hadn't spoken to another adult since Daniel and her father had been alive, "I love you."

Emma, being far more sober than Regina, stopped breathing. What Regina thought was whispering was more like loudly talking so someone heard you. Thank Gods the bar had been empty. She'd have never lived it down if someone heard her confession.

She pulled her face out of Emma and stared at her. "Regina I.." That's when Regina's face fell.

"You don't want me." Emma saw the picture perfect mask the Queen always wore slip into place. Regina backed up and reached for her shirt.

"No Regina it's not like that." she shook her head with pleading eyes.

Regina was having none of it though. She stared at the savior with hurt in her eyes. "Can we stop joking around like we'd ever actually date? Me date you? Please. What nonsense."

"Regina would you just allow me to explain-"

"No need Sheriff. I'm going home."

With that the Queen had disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Emma kicking herself. "Every damn time." she sighed.


	2. Break Me

It had been two days since the bar incident and Emma hadn't seen Regina. The woman wouldn't answer her phone and whenever she stopped by the house Regina wouldn't answer the door.

Even Henry refused to give up his mom.

"Kid it isn't like that- you don't understand."

"You hurt her Ma, when she was drunk and vulnerable. I don't know what happened, she won't talk to me about it. But she doesn't leave the office at home, I hear her crying at night though she tries to hide it.. What did you do anyway?"

Emma stared at Henry and blinked. She knew she hurt Regina, but not to this extent. Sighing she rung her hands around her beanie. "It's complicated Henry, but I'm going to fix it."

With determination in her voice Emma marched to the Mayor's office, intent to see Regina. When she arrived though she was shocked to see the entire office closed.

She poofed herself into the Mayor's office, just in case. She found no sign of Regina. Summoning her magic once more she transported herself to in front of the mansion.

She knocked on the door and to her utter surprise, Regina came and answered it.

She looked like she lost weight, something that scared Emma. "May I come in?"

Regina nodded and shuffled to the side, but before Emma could step through the threshold Regina grabbed her wrist. "You have five minutes then I need you to leave."

Emma nodded, five minutes was all she needed. At least she hopped so.

Following Regina into the kitchen Emma noticed the emptiness of the sink. It seemed like the only one who was eating was Henry.

"Speak Miss Swan, say your peace and leave." Regina said in a monotone voice.

"Your confession in the bar when we were about to make love, it shocked me. I always, always thought you hated me. I mean, up until we saved Henry from Pan I'm pretty sure you did hate me. But on the way home from Neverland, I realized I never hated you. I envied you.

"I wished for a long time I could have been the mom you are. I still do. But I don't hate you Regina. In fact," Emma laughed lightly, trying to calm her beating heart, "I'm pretty sure if you had let me finish my sentence that night in the Rabbit Hole you would know that I love you too."

Regina cocked her head in such a way that made Emma fall in love with her even more. She was speechless at what the blonde had just said, maybe even scared of it.

No, Emma didn't love her. She knew she couldn't. After trying to kill her how many times since she'd come to Storybrooke? After blaming her for Henry's capture to Neverland?

'Love is weakness Regina.'

That's what Cora had always told her, always made her believe. She proved that point when she murdered Daniel in cold blood.

Still.. there was a part of Regina, of seventeen year old wide eyed in love Regina, that longed to believe Emma. "Are you telling me the truth Ms Swan?"

Emma closed the space between them and took Regina's hands in hers squeezing them tightly. "I swear to you I'm telling you the absolute truth. You don't have my superpower, but I know you know I'm being honest. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do besides give up Henry."

Regina heard the sincerity beneath the blonde's words, and just like that her composure broke. Bottled up tears began to fall from her eyes as she allowed Emma to wrap strong arms around her. Leaning into the blonde, Emma scooped Regina up and carried her to the couch.

The two stayed in their embrace for what seemed like hours. Henry was spending the night with David and Snow, per Emma's request so she could talk to Regina. Now she was unbelievably glad she had the foresight to arrange it. If Henry walked in to see his mom crying because of Emma, Henry wouldn't need magic to hurt Emma. The love of a protective son would have done it.

Regina found herself with her hand against Emma's heart, and she couldn't help but smile. The Savior had a heart that was soft yet strong. Sturdy yet fragile, much like Regina's. Regina knew Emma had a hard life growing up in the foster system, so she knew what kind of risk the woman had taken admitting she loved her.

"Em?" Regina called gently.

"Hm?"

"Stay with me."

Emma wasn't sure what to make of the request, other than to say that she intended to do just that. It was night now as Emma looked out the living room window, when she looked at the clock on the wall she was shocked to see it was already 11pm. She looked back at Regina and whispered as she kissed her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere. Let's get you to bed My Queen."

Hand in hand they took to the steps that led to Regina's master bedroom. Regina was nervous, though Emma could see right past the mask the brunette wore. Once settled in the room the two stared at each other and spoke at the same time.

"We don't have to-"

"Do you want to-"

They laughed and blushed at one another as they sat on the bed together. Emma spoke first. "We don't have to take this further than sleeping tonight Gina."

Regina blinked, astonished. She was sure Emma would want to seal their relationship. Before she could say so Emma spoke again. "I want us to take it slow, I want us to work. We don't need something like sex to tarnish that. I love you and I'm wiling to wait as long as we need to before we're ready."

Regina smiled at Emma, gave her a kiss on the cheek and sauntered off to the bathroom, gathering her pajamas on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. It's definitely been nice to see the past few days.
> 
> ** I don't have a regular update scheduled for this fic, but I will be trying for once a week at the minimum. I AM still working on my Everest and Princess and The Queen fics, my health is just unfortunately not the greatest right now. With any luck it will be handled soon and things will be back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on fanfiction.net I simply switched the place it was posted!
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
